1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hydro-electric producing systems and more specifically relates to a high efficiency portable hydro-electric producing system for use with a water source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydroelectricity is electricity generated by hydropower, typically the production of electrical power through the use of the gravitational force of falling or flowing water. Traditionally it has been the most widely used form of renewable energy. Once a hydroelectric complex is constructed, the project produces no direct waste, and has a considerably lower output level of the greenhouse gas carbon dioxide (CO2) than comparable fossil-fuel-powered energy plants. Most hydroelectric power comes from the potential energy of dammed water driving a water turbine and generator. The energy extracted from the water depends on the volume and on the difference in height between the source and the water's outflow. This height difference is called the head. The amount of potential energy in water is proportional to the head. This form of energy may create less detrimental effects to the environment however, damming of water has been shown to have its own negative effects.
As discussed previously, hydroelectricity is the most widely used form of renewable energy in the world. It has proven to more efficient than wind, solar, and wave production but large-scale operations may have dramatic effects on local environments. One common method of producing hydropower is to dam a river to create a reservoir for operating a power plant. This can submerge large areas of vegetation, cause fragmentation, and be generally disruptive to areas upstream and downstream of the dam. Small-scale hydropower, on the other hand, typically incorporates the use of a weir rather than a dam, therefore avoiding these adverse effects. However, the cooling systems in mini-hydro designs are often inefficient and therefore decrease the electricity-producing efficiency. Further, due to the present systems being open to the environment, within natural systems, problems still exist. Thus, a need exists for an improved high efficiency portable hydro-electric producing system which the present invention addresses.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Patent and Publication No. 2009/0226308; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,097; 4,220,006; 5,603,218; 5,570,584; and 6,672,054 as briefly described below.
U.S. Publication Nos. 2009/0226308 discloses a combined cold and power (CCP) system and method for improved turbine performance. The system improving the efficiency of heat exchange between at least two fluid streams comprising: a vertical cold flue assembly comprising a plate fin heat exchanger and having a top and a bottom such that at least one fluid sinks through the top of the cold flue assembly, through the plate fin heat exchanger and through the bottom of the cold flue assembly. The system serves to decrease emissions by recovering waste heat and allows power plants to operate at relatively low pressure. The present invention seeks to operate at increased pressures to increase volume capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,097 discloses a generator-absorber-heat exchange heat transfer apparatus and method and use thereof in a heat pump. The invention also provides, in another aspect, a heat pump comprising an indoor liquid to air heat exchanger, an outdoor liquid to air heat exchanger, the generator-absorber heat exchange apparatus and an antifreeze circuit. This patent by Benjamin A. Phillips et al does not appear to be portable.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,006 is a power generator utilizing the full volumetric expansion of water upon its change from the liquid phase to the solid phase (ice). The generator includes a chamber having heat transmitting, fluid impervious, flexible walls. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,006 to Robert J. Kindt appears to use water without any form of antifreeze present since the system uses ice in its volumetric expansion of water upon its change from the liquid phase to the solid phase (ice) to create energy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,218 to Frank C. Hooper discloses a binary cycle for the recovery of heat in exhaust gases involving a conversion of waste heat to power. Conversion of heat from high-temperature off-gases into useful work is accomplished with a process having first and second stages. The first stage comprises preheating feed water with heat from the off-gases, converting this into steam, passing the steam into a steam expander which drives a first machine, condensing the low pressure exhaust from the expander, and returning the condensate to the preheater to repeat the cycle. The second stage comprises preheating liquid fluorocarbon working fluid, passing the working fluid through a separator and then through the steam condenser, from which a liquid/gas mixture of the working fluid is routed back to the separator, superheating the gaseous working fluid by off-gases, passing the gaseous working fluid into an expander which drives a second machine, condensing the low pressure exhaust from the expander, and returning the liquid fluorocarbon working fluid to the preheater to repeat the cycle. Heat is provided to the process by passing high temperature off-gases, 350 to 1100 degrees Celsius, in sequence through the steam superheater, the water boiler, the fluorocarbon superheater, and the feed water heater. The present invention described herein does not serve to operate using exhaust gases from incinerators or other, but rather from substantially clean potential and kinetic energy sources.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,584 is a generator-absorber heat exchange transfer apparatus and method using an intermediate liquor. The first stage of the process disclosed comprises pumping the feed water through a fluorocarbon working fluid preheater before passing the feed water through the first stage. The heat pump is comprised of two major sections, the generator-absorber heat exchange apparatus (absorption unit) and the antifreeze fluid system. The generator absorber heat exchange apparatus includes an absorber, generator, condenser and evaporator. The patent, also to Benjamin A. Phillips et al discloses a non-portable multi-phase heat exchange unit, whereas the present invention involves use of water in the liquid phase only.
Disclosed is a hydroelectric power plant in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,054 to Paul H. F. Merswolke et al using a plurality of windmills connected to compressed air generators to produce pressurized air. Pressurized air is used to drive water through a turbine to produce electrical power. The water is recycled and the power plant includes reserve pressurized air tanks to allow the plant to continue to operate when the wind levels are not sufficient to produce high pressure air. The power plant is designed to be operated on a continuous basis based on wind power. The invention disclosed herein deals exclusively in the use of water as an energizing means to generate power therefrom.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose a substantially closed system for use with flowing water to provide electrical generation designed using antifreeze with water as a more thermally efficient working fluid thereby realizing greater pressure and volume capacity in use.
This prior art is representative of generators. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Ideally, a hydro-electric producing system should require minimal maintenance, be portable and, yet operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable high efficiency portable hydro-electric producing system to provide efficient generating means and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.